Sk8er Boi - One-shot
by Clarissa Cullen Potter Mellark
Summary: One-Shot baseada na música Sk8er Boi, da Avril Lavigne. Fanfic TOTALMENTE BEWARD.


**Sk8er Boi**

Forks, Washington – Janeiro de 2007

Em uma cidade de pouco mais de três mil habitantes no litoral do estado de Washington viviam um rapaz e uma garota em especial dentre mais algumas dezenas de jovens. Ambos tinham 17 anos e pertenciam a mundos completamente diferentes. Ele, chamado de Edward, não era dos mais populares, mas também não era o excluído. Tirava boas notas, mas curtia skate e Rock 'n' Roll. Ela, chamada de Jessica, era o exemplo de popularidade feminina da Forks High School, fazia ballet todas as tardes da única academia de dança da cidade e suas notas não estavam lá muito boas. Ele, seus amigos não sabem como, era completamente apaixonado pela loira patricinha metida. Ela não assumia, mas sentia uma queda pelo menino alto de olhos verdes e cabelo cor de cobre.

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose,_

_they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

**Ele era um garoto, ela era uma garota**

**Posso tornar isso ainda mais óbvio?**

**Ele era punk, ela fazia balé**

**O que mais eu posso dizer?**

**Ele a queria, nunca contaria, em segredo, ela o queria também**

**Mas todos os amigos dela levantaram o nariz**

**Eles tinham um problema com as roupas largas dele**

Edward, como foi ensinado por seu pai, tentou de várias maneiras conquistar a menina. Enviava flores, caixas de bombons, ursos de pelúcia imensos e tudo mais que se possa imaginar, mas ela sempre o esnobava, preferindo os jogadores de basquete ao rapaz como Mike Newton, armador e capitão do time da escola. No fim da aula, ela o chamava para trás da escola e, escondido, trocavam alguns beijos. Porém, por mais que sentisse alguma coisa por Edward, Jessica jamais ficaria com um garoto que anda de skate e só usa camisas de banda, calças largas e All Stars. Para ela, o futuro era o Mike, com sua jaqueta do time e tênis Nike de algumas centenas de dólares. Por isso sempre esnobava o rapaz depois de enchê-lo de esperança.

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

**Ele era um skatista, ela disse "vejo você mais tarde, garoto"**

**Ele não era bom o bastante para ela**

**Ela tinha um rosto lindo, mas sua cabeça estava no espaço**

**Ela precisava voltar para a Terra**

Manhattan, Nova York

Quando se formaram no ensino médio, por coincidência Edward, Jessica e Mike foram parar na mesma cidade. Podemos dizer que as coisas mudaram bastante para os jovens de Forks. Edward aprendeu e, depois de tanto ser esnobado, desistiu de ficar com Jessica e focou no seu futuro. Logo que terminou o colégio se mudou para a ilha de Manhattan, em Nova York, para tentar a vida com sua música. Vocalista e guitarrista de uma banda de punk rock chamada _Punk Army_, o rapaz levou um disco demo de sua banda para diversas gravadoras da cidade.

Depois de inúmeros "nãos", ele encontrou uma gravadora especializada em bandas de rock. Charlie Swan, dono da gravadora, ouviu e decidiu investir na carreira da _Punk Army_. O que ele não sabia é que, além de ter mais uma banda no seu rol, teria também um genro. No dia em que foi marcado de assinarem um contrato para a gravação do primeiro disco, o estúdio estava gravando a primeira música da banda da filha de Charlie, Bella Swan. _Pretty Rock_ era uma banda de rock formada só de garotas e entre elas estavam, além de Bella na guitarra base e vocal, Rosalie Hale no baixo, Alice Brandon na bateria e Tanya Denali na guitarra solo. Logo que viu a bela morena de olhos cor de chocolate cantando um cover de uma música antiga de Avril Lavigne, era como se Jessica em tivesse existido. Podemos dizer também que ela também se sentiu atraída pelo ruivo. A voz da menina, assim que chegaram aos ouvidos de Edward, para ele não tinha nada melhor do que ficar ouvindo-a cantar durante dias.

Logo depois que assinaram o contrato, o guitarrista virou-se para Charlie e perguntou:

— Quem é a menina que está cantando _Complicated_, da Avril?

— É minha filha, Isabella Swan. Ela prefere que a chamem de Bella. Ela está na mesma situação que vocês, eu não queria que ela gravasse aqui para não falarem que estou fazendo isso só porque é minha filha, mas depois que eu a ouvi com a banda, nem me importei mais. É notável que minha filha tem talento e qualquer outra banda que aparecesse aqui com esse mesmo talento eu contrataria. Bom, acabei de encontrar uma assim. – respondeu Charlie.

Lisonjeado com o elogio, Edward pediu para continuar assistindo a gravação. E assim foi.

No dia seguinte começaram as gravações do primeiro _EP_ da _Punk Army_, e, para a surpresa do guitarrista, lá estava Bella Swan assistindo a sua gravação com um sorriso no rosto. Isso o fez ter mais vontade de mostrar o que podia fazer, para se mostrar merecedor daquela garota que era visivelmente incrível! Combinou com James, guitarrista solo de sua banda, que ele mesmo faria alguns solos pelo menos nessa primeira música. Quando ele perguntou o por quê, bastou apenas seguir o olhar do rapaz que ele já tinha entendido e topou na hora. Jasper e Emmett, os outros integrantes da banda e melhores amigos de Edward, também já tinham percebido que Edward tinha se apaixonado novamente, só que dessa vez pela garota _certa_.

Tinham decidido a fazer um cover de uma música antiga de Mark Knopfler, Sting e Eric Clapton, _Money For Nothing_. Apesar de não ser punk, a música era um clássico do rock dos anos 80 e teria bastante solos para o Edward poder se mostrar para a garota. Para o rapaz, tocar guitarra e andar de skate era natural, não tinha dificuldade alguma. Bastava fechar os olhos que tudo acontecia sem nenhuma complicação. Com apenas o técnico do estúdio, Charlie e Bella como plateia, a _Punk Army_ apresentou uma das melhores versões cantadas dessa música, fazendo todos do estúdio aplaudirem.

Quando saíram da sala de gravação, para a total surpresa do guitarrista, Bella se aproximou dele e puxou conversa.

— Pelo visto meu pai não exagerou nos elogios da nova banda que ele contratou... – disse ela como quem não quisesse nada além de puxar papo.

— Fico feliz que tenha agradado. – disse Edward em voz baixa, com medo que gaguejasse se falasse um tom mais alto, o que deixou Bella arrepiada.

— Bella Swan. – disse a garota, estendendo a mão para que ele apertasse.

— Edward Cullen. – disse o rapaz e, ao invés de apertar a mão, levou-a aos lábios e beijou delicadamente.

— Você parece estranhamente gentil para um rockeiro. – disse ela, corada pela gentileza.

— Só aprendi com meu pai como se deve tratar uma mulher, ainda mais se é uma garota tão bonita quanto você. – disse ele, tentando soar sedutor.

— Se você está tentando ser sedutor, pode ter certeza que está conseguindo. – disse Bella.

— Bom, se estou conseguindo ser sedutor, então posso ser corajoso o suficiente para te chamar pra sair um dia desses...

— É só marcar o dia, a hora e o local.

_Enquanto isso, no Upper East Side (bairro nobre de Nova York)_

Mike tinha arranjado um trabalho na sede da empresa do pai, um que ele recebesse muito dinheiro por pouco trabalho. Além do trabalho, ele tinha ganho do pai uma bela cobertura próxima ao Central Park.

Um legítimo mauricinho.

E, como um legítimo mauricinho, levou a namorada da escola para morar com ele.

Achando que conseguiria se sair bem, Jessica aceitou na hora morar com aquele que julgara ser seu baú do tesouro. Mas, como tudo pode mudar, resolveu deixar seu futuro garantido. Numa noite de comemoração, enquanto Mike tomava banho, a garota pegou uma agulha e furou a camisinha. Sabia que estava em seu período fértil, então não seria difícil engravidar e deixar seu futuro com luxos assegurados pela família Newton.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Já estavam morando por duas semanas no apartamento quando Jessica enjoou pela primeira vez. Sentindo que seu plano já estava começando a dar certo, a garota correu para um laboratório para fazer um teste de gravidez. Poucas horas depois, lendo o resultado escrito _positivo_ no papel, foi quando pensou que nada mais poderia dar errado.

Mas deu.

Quando Mike chegou em casa depois de um dia inteiro sem fazer nada na empresa do pai, Jessica o surpreendeu com um jantar romântico com os pratos preferidos do rapaz. Logo que acabou o jantar, Jessica começou a contar a notícia.

— Mike, meu amor, eu tenho uma ótima notícia para te dar...

— Então é por isso a produção toda. Qual é essa ótima notícia? – disse ele.

— Foi totalmente de surpresa, eu não esperava por isso agora e nem nos próximos anos, mas quando descobri fiquei tão feliz! Eu estou grávida! – disse ela, feliz. Porém, a cara do rapaz não estava nada contente, muito pelo contrário.

— Você está grávida? – perguntou ele, para confirmar.

— Sim, meu amor! A camisinha deve ter estourado ou rasgado e a gente não percebeu... – respondeu Jessica, ainda sem perceber a expressão fechada de Mike.

— Pode parando de falar! Você vai levantar dessa cadeira, juntar suas coisas e ir embora dessa casa. Eu pareço idiota, mas não sou. Você desde o início quis dar o golpe da barriga. Bem que meu pai me falou que você era uma golpista, ele falou que sua família estava falida e eu não dei bola, mas agora vejo que ele está certo. Se você estiver mesmo grávida, duvido que essa criança seja mesmo minha. Para ninguém me acusar de ter te deixado na sarjeta, aqui tem 500 dólares para você se virar. Agora se apresse! – disse o rapaz, furioso.

— Mas essa criança é sua! Eu tenho certeza! – disse a garota, desesperada.

— Pode até ser, mas isso não muda o fato de você ser uma golpista. Eu quero você fora dessa casa! Quando essa criança nascer faremos um exame de DNA e, essa criança for minha, eu pago uma pensão pra ela, mas até lá eu não dou mais nada pra você.

— Mas Mike...

— Fora daqui! Eu não quero nem mais ouvir a sua voz!

_Cinco anos depois..._

_Bronx, Nova York (Bairro pobre de Nova York)_

— Mamãe! – gritou um menino loiro de olhos castanhos entrando em uma casa mal conservada. Na fachada a tinta vermelho-tijolo estava descascando, já mostrando o embolso da construção, a porta tinha um vidro quebrado e a maçaneta estava torta, claramente já tinha sido forçada algumas vezes.

— O que foi, moleque? – diz Jessica do sofá onde assistia na televisão um programa de música da MTV. Ela não demonstrava nenhum afeto ou carinho para com o menino, que aparentava ter um pouco mais de quatro anos.

— Eu ralei meu joelho enquanto brincava de bola com o Joey. Tá doendo muito. – disse a criança, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Quantas vezes eu te disse para não brincar com esse garoto? Hein, Michael Jr? Eu não vou cuidar disso! No armário debaixo da pia do banheiro tem uma caixa de primeiros socorros, pegue e se vire. – disse a mulher, pouco se importando com o sofrimento do filho.

Logo que o pequeno Michael Jr nasceu, Mike exigiu de Jessica um exame de DNA. Quando no resultado apareceu positivo, ele registrou a criança e passou a lhe dar uma pensão, mas nunca demonstrou afeto algum pelo filho. Se ele viu a criança quatro vezes foi muito. De início ele era pontual com sua pensão, mas depois deixava de pagar dois, três meses seguidos, fazendo com que a necessidade de arrumar um emprego para sobreviver surgisse. Sem uma faculdade e com notas péssimas na escola, o melhor que Jessica conseguiu foi o de garçonete em um café sujo no _Bronx_, onde teve que morar com as ausências contínuas da pensão. Atualmente era rato quando Mike mandava algum dinheiro, mas quando mandava praticamente nada ia para o sustento do filho. Jessica nem ousava entrar com processo contra o pai de seu filho, sabia que ele tinha poder demais para escapar dessa e, o que era mandado esporadicamente, poderia ser cortado definitivamente.

Pouco se importando com o que seu filho para tratar do machucado, a mulher continuou assistindo ao programa na TV, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo, quando de repente surgiu uma pessoa que ela conhecia: Edward Cullen. Rapidamente aumentou o volume para saber o que o garoto que era apaixonado por ela no colegial estava fazendo num programa sobre música.

"_Estamos aqui, ao vivo, com a banda ganhadora dos Grammys de Melhor Banda de Rock, Melhor Álbum de Rock e Melhor Música de Rock. Sejam bem vindos ao palco Punk Army! O show do MTV Unplugged de hoje é com uma das bandas mais famosas dos últimos anos e tudo isso com apenas dois álbuns de estúdio. Sem mais delongas, agora é por conta de Edward Cullen e sua banda!"_

O som da música Rock invadiu a sala. O cara a quem tinha esnobado no ensino médio agora era um _rockstar_ milionário e conhecido no país inteiro, quem sabe até no mundo! Se arrependimento matasse, ela estaria caída dura no tapete puído de sua sala. Mas isso lhe deu outra ideia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seu filho voltou para a sala, dessa vez sem a cara de choro por causa do ferimento.

— Mamãe, eu estou com fome! – reclamou ele, faminto e carente.

— Você não consegue fazer nada sozinho! – esbravejou ela, se levantando num rompante e indo até a pequena cozinha da casa.

— É que eu não alcanço o armário... – disse a criança.

— Tá bom! – disse Jessica, sem paciência. Abriu o armário, tirou um biscoito qualquer e entregou ao menino. Voltando a sala, sentou-se no sofá, aparentemente assistindo ao show de rock que passava, mas na verdade sua mente tramava um plano de encontrar Edward Cullen. Lembrou-se de Lauren, uma amiga dos tempos de escola que estava morando em Nova York também, e ligou para saber se ela tinha alguma informação sobre o rockeiro.

— _Alô._

— Lauren, querida, é Jessica.

— _Oi Jessica! O que te faz me ligar no seu único dia de folga?_

— Eu queria saber se você tem alguma informação sobre Edward Cullen, aquele garoto que estudou com a gente em Forks e que era meio apaixonadinho por mim.

— _Para sua sorte eu tenho sim. A empresa em que trabalho está organizando um show da banda dele no _Madison Square Garden_ essa semana. Parece que ele está bombando nas paradas atualmente, já teve vários milhões de CDs vendidos e tal._

— Lauren, você consegue me arrumar um ingresso para esse show? Minha sobrevivência depende muito de me encontrar com Edward.

— _Vou tentar, mas não posso garantir._

— Obrigada, amiga! Te devo uma para o resto da vida!

— _Me diga isso quando estiver com o ingresso na mão. Deixa eu ir que tenho que trabalhar._

— Tchau, amiga!

— _Tchau Jessica!_

_Uma semana depois..._

Lauren tinha conseguido o ingresso que tinha pedido. Por sorte para chegar ao _Madison Square Garden_ bastava pegar o metrô, o que economizou e muito seu dinheiro.

Quando chegou ao local do show, percebeu o tamanho da fama da banda. Milhares de pessoas convergiam para o portão principal. Infelizmente seu ingresso não era de camarote, mas pelo menos ficaria perto o suficiente para que Edward a enxergasse, ou pelo menos assim esperava.

O show começou e logo que começaram a tocar os fãs foram ao delírio. No meio do show, antes de começar a cantar outra música, Edward resolveu falar com os fãs.

— Confesso que esse é um dos melhores shows da minha carreira. – disse ele, rindo. – Quantos de vocês curtem o som da banda _Pretty Rock_? – o som de aprovação da plateia foi quase ensurdecedor. – Ótimo! Então vou chamar ao palco para cantar comigo a vocalista e guitarrista da banda _Pretty Rock_ e também minha namorada Bella Swan!

Uma garota com calças de couro coladas, botas coturno, uma blusa escrita _The Runaways_ e várias joias de prata entrou no palco acenando para o público, que vibrou freneticamente. Depois de dar um beijo apaixonado no namorado, Bella plugou sua guitarra e cumprimentou a plateia. Quando a música começou a tocar, uma voz melodiosa e agradável iniciava um clássico do Rock: _I Love Rock 'n' Roll_, eternizado na voz da rockeira Joan Jett. Logo depois acompanhado a namorada na canção, fazendo um cover épico do clássico.

_Five years from now, she sits at home,_

_feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on tv, guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends, they already know,_

_and they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd_

_looks up at the man that she turned down_

**Cinco anos depois, ela se senta em casa**

**Alimentando o bebê, ela está completamente sozinha**

**Ela liga a TV, adivinhe quem ela vê?**

**O skatista arrebentando na MTV**

**Ela liga para seus amigos, eles já sabiam**

**E todos eles já tinham ingressos para ver o show dele**

**Ela vai junto, fica no meio da multidão**

**Olhando para o homem que ela rejeitou**

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does her pretty face see what's he's worth_

**Ele era um skatista, ela disse "vejo você mais tarde, garoto"**

**Ele não era bom o bastante para ela**

**Agora ele é uma estrela, tocando a sua guitarra**

**Será que o rosto bonitinho dela vê o quanto ele vale?**

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does her pretty face see what's he's worth_

**Ele era um skatista, ela disse "vejo você mais tarde, garoto"**

**Ele não era bom o bastante para ela**

**Agora ele é uma estrela, tocando a sua guitarra**

**Será que o rosto bonitinho dela vê o quanto ele vale?**

Quando o show acabou, Jessica correu em direção aos camarins, guardados por dois enormes seguranças.

— Eu poderia falar com Edward Cullen. Eu sou uma _amiga_ dele. – disse ela, maliciosamente.

— Quem deseja? – perguntou um dos seguranças.

— Edward ficaria muito aborrecido em saber que fui tratada tão mal, mas estou disposta a relevar se me deixar entrar... – disse a mulher, tentando enganá-lo.

— Vou repetir: quem deseja? – disse novamente o segurança.

— Ok, se você prefere assim, diga a ele que Jessica Stanley quer falar com ele. – rendeu-se Jessica.

— Não a deixe entrar até que eu volte. Ouviu, Demetri? – disse o brutamontes para o outro.

— Sim, Felix. – respondeu o outro segurança.

Edward e Bella estavam aos amassos dentro do camarim quando foram interrompidos pelas batidas na porta. Depois de um "_entre_" mau humorado por parte do homem, o segurança Felix entrou, constrangido pela posição em que encontrou os patrões. Edward prensava a namorada contra a parede ao lado da porta e ela tinha as pernas enroladas ao redor da cintura do namorado.

— O que houve, Felix? – perguntou ele.

— Tem uma mulher chamada Jessica Stanley lá fora dizendo ser uma "amiga" sua e que quer falar com você. – respondeu, fazendo aspas com as mãos quando disse "amiga".

Edward lembrou da última vez que soube de Jessica Stanley: fora há cinco anos atrás quando soube que ela tinha vindo para Nova York com seu namorado Mike Newton. Depois não soube de mais nada. Quando se lembrou da garota descobriu que não sentia mais nada pela mulher por quem foi apaixonado na adolescência. Decidido a encerrar de vez essa história com Jessica, o cantor permitiu que entrasse, mas impediu que Bella saísse do camarim como ela insinuou fazer.

Quando Jessica entrou no recinto, o rockeiro reparou como os anos haviam sido ruins com ela. Seu cabelo loiro, antes brilhoso e sedoso, agora estava ressecado e sem corte; suas roupas de grife saíram e foram substituídas por peças de lojas de departamento e de segunda mão. Nunca fora gorda, mas estava um pouco fora de forma.

— Edward! Eu sabia que você não tinha me esquecido! – disse ela, se atirando no pescoço do rapaz e o abraçando, ignorando propositalmente a namorada ao lado dele.

— Para falar a verdade, nesses últimos cinco anos não me lembrei muito de você. Posso contar as vezes com os dedos de uma mão. – disse o rockeiro, com um tom indiferente.

Constrangida pela forma que ele falou, Jessica abaixou o rosto levemente, mas logo atacou novamente:

— Eu sei que nosso último encontro não foi muito agradável, mas eu estou disposta a mudar a imagem que você tem de mim. Que tal se fôssemos tomar um drink no seu apartamento? – se insinuou a mulher.

Quase pulando no pescoço da oferecida, Bella olhou para Edward, que a tranquilizou.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer, Jessica. Não sei se reparou, embora eu ache que isso seja difícil mesmo com sua inteligência limitada, eu estou comprometido e muito feliz. Nenhuma garota me fez feliz como Bella me faz, tenho certeza que ela é a mulher da minha vida. – respondeu Edward, encerrando o assunto.

— Não acredito que você vai me esnobar desse jeito? – disse Jessica, indignada.

— Quando me esnobava você não parecia se importar com o que eu sentia. Agora, se puder me dar licença, você interrompeu um _amasso_ delicioso que eu estava tendo com a minha gostosa aqui. – disse ele, puxando mais Bella pela cintura.

— Você vai se arrepender disso, Edward Cullen! – disse ela, furiosa. Saiu intempestiva do camarim e batendo a porta com força.

— Só um instante, amor, eu já volto. – disse Bella, dando um selinho rápido no namorado e saindo do camarim.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

**Desculpa, garota, mas você vacilou**

**Bem, sorte minha que aquele garoto é meu agora**

**Nós somos mais do que bons amigos**

**É assim que a história termina**

**É uma pena que você não pôde ver**

**Ver o homem que aquele garoto poderia ser**

**Há mais do que aparenta**

**Eu vejo a alma que está por dentro**

Bella correu até alcançar a garota que esnobou seu homem na adolescência. Quando a chamou, Jessica se virou confusa para ela.

— O que quer? Me humilhar ainda mais? – perguntou a garota, raivosa e confusa.

— Não, só quero dizer que você tem que aprender a dar valor a quem te dá valor. Edward se apaixonou por você no passado e você vacilou, não deu valor a um cara gentil, talentoso, carinhoso e tudo que há de bom em um homem e agora você está sofrendo as consequências de seu erro. Aprenda antes que seja tarde demais. – discursou Bella, antes de se virar e voltar ao camarim.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love,_

_haven't you heard how we rock each others world?_

**Ele é só um garoto, eu sou só uma garota**

**Posso tornar isso ainda mais óbvio?**

**Nós estamos apaixonados**

**Você não ouviu como nós abalamos o mundo um do outro?**

Quando voltou, Edward não esperou a garota dizer uma palavra sequer, simplesmente a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou vorazmente.

— Eu te amo, minha gostosa. – disse Edward com os lábios grudados aos da namorada quando o ar se fez necessário.

— Eu também te amo, meu gostoso. – disse Bella da mesma forma, antes de atacar os lábios do namorado novamente.

E assim se terminou a história de um rapaz e uma garota de Forks e começou outra história do rapaz com a garota de Nova York que se apaixonaram e que tinham toda uma vida pela frente.

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy_

_I'll be the backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_

_about a girl he used to know (2x)_

**Eu estou com o skatista, eu disse "vejo você mais tarde, garoto"**

**Eu estarei nos camarins após o show**

**Eu estarei no estúdio, cantando a música que escrevemos**

**Sobre uma garota que ele conhecia (2x)**

_**FIM**_


End file.
